Revenge
by Aeyra
Summary: Shinichi has taken down the BO with help from his friends and the FBI, he's got his old body back, and he's married to Ran. Perfect, right? One problem, Gin has escaped from prison and is taking his revenge, one by one. Preview for the story.
1. Prologue: Escape

Revenge  
Summary: Shinichi has taken down the BO with help from his friends and the FBI, he's got his old body back, and he's married to Ran. Perfect, right? One problem, Gin has escaped from prison and is taking his revenge, one by one.

*So what the heck is this you ask? Well, I just wanted to give my readers a taste of my next main story that I shall work on after I finish MSK. This prologue is not nearly as detailed as it will probably end up being, and until MSK is over, you'll only get this prologue and chapter one. No questions asked. I have no time to work on another story. Two is enough. I have my MathCounts competition this Saturday, and I won't have the laptop for over a week starting on Friday. Please review, and tell me if you would like me to continue, or if I should think of another idea. Thank you!*

Prologue

The snow blankets the ground like a bed sheet, making even the prison yard look like a pristine frozen castle garden. Icicles hang from the roof, shining like diamonds in the cold winter sun. It is Christmas, and most of the inmates are celebrating with drinks and cards from loved ones. The more serious offenders lay alone in their isolated cells, living out the holidays in silence.

One of these people is Gin, one of the previous members of the Black Organization. His long silver hair has been cut, his black attire exchanged for an orange suit. He smiles, not because of the cheerful season, but because he has a visitor today.

He cocks his stolen pistol, skillfully taken from a security guard along with a key to his door. Those fools hadn't even checked his cell after the gun had been pilfered. He snickers, hearing footsteps near his cell.

A beautiful woman appears in front of the prison cell, a disdainful frown on her face. She wears a formal outfit; it looks as if she is going to a fancy dinner. Her turquoise eyes shine with hatred, and her eyebrows furrow at the sight of Gin.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? Vermouth," he addresses her, gleeful with anticipation.  
She stares at him coldly, not understanding his strange, almost mad, smile. "I'm not Vermouth anymore; I'm Chris Vineyard. I go by no other name." Her tone is rebellious, like a protesting teenager's. She tosses her long, platinum blonde hair, and it shines in the fluorescent lighting.

"So you've turned your back on the Organization entirely? I thought you were always for us." His tone is smooth as velvet and as slippery as a snake. He hides his joy under a practiced mask, concealing his true intentions. His hand inches uncontrollably towards the weapon, with the need to kill. 'Not yet, Gin. We can still have fun with this,' he thinks.

"The Organization fell ten years ago. In case you've forgotten, it's why you're here." She seems impatient. Chris had not wanted to come today, but she had been told to come by an officer. She couldn't believe she had to converse with this insane man. She stares at her golden watch, fidgeting.

"Yes, that damn Kudo brat and all of his friends did it, right? Sherry, Hattori Heiji, Kaitou Kid, those F.B.I. Agents, and you." His icy blue eyes twinkle with menace, and suddenly Vermouth feels slightly frightened.

"That's correct. Now tell me why you requested that I come. I'm wasting a perfectly good day; I'm supposed to be meeting with Kudo-kun and his wife and son right." She had been invited to the happy couple's son's birthday party. Kudo Conan is turning four today; she has his present in her handbag.

She looks into her purse and stares at it fondly, already imagining the joy on the four year old's face. He looks almost exactly like his father, a miniature silver bullet, but his eyesight's as sharp as an eagle's. He is smart, and shows talent in detective work, however, he enjoys his acting lessons with 'Chris-sensei' as well.

She treats him like her nephew; she has grown very close to the Kudo family. After all, she was the one who provided the inside information. She still remembers that day as clear as crystal, remembers the fighting, remembers the gunshots. It feels like a memory when she catches a glimpse of the long black barrel.

"It was of course, to do this." He pulls out the gun and fires once. She lets out a surprised 'oh' and falls, her white blouse turning a bloody red. The present, a picture book filled with mysteries, drops onto the floor, already being stained crimson.

Her face is frozen in surprise and her kind smile, and he lets out a gleeful laugh. The sound of the blast was hardly audible, muffled by his handmade silencer. His skills have not decreased one bit.

His room is in a hallway of empty cells, leaving his kill unnoticed. He stares at Chris's unmoving body, still in death. He reaches into her purse and pulls "Don't underestimate me. I'll bring the Organization back."

He skillfully unlocks the prison door, knowing that most guards were probably drunk. His gun still carries six bullets, a good number for any fools unlucky enough to get in his way.

"I'll take my revenge, one by one," he mutters to himself. "It was a big mistake to let me live. I'm killing them all." His maniacal laughter fills the air as he exits the prison.

*Review, review, review please! Thank you for reading!~Aeyra*


	2. Chapter 1: Late

*Same thing as last chapter. This is a story preview, and therefore, the real story will be better, more detailed, and updated much more frequently. I am not updating this until MSK is over as a heads up, but I would still appreciate reviews. For readers of MSK, I posted a drawing of Viura on deviantart, my profile link is iluvshadowclaw. deviantart. com (without spaces.) Thank you, and continue reading.*

Chapter 1  
Late

"Thank you, tou-chan!" crowed tiny Conan, holding up a new mini-detective set. He had a huge smile on his face, full of childish enthusiasm. Several people had showed up to the little boy's birthday party, including Kazuha and Heiji Hattori with their daughter who was a year older than Conan. Sonoko was there, with her husband Makoto, Inspector Satou with Detective Takagi, and many others. It was a reunion of sorts, a reunion of everybody who had helped bring down the Organization.

Haibara Ai sat next to Conan, helping to direct the boy's hands over the next present. She had refused to drink the antidote, preferring to remain ten years younger, but she was now seventeen and acted like a sister to the child.

The only one missing from the festivities was Chris, who Shinichi was having trouble contacting. "That's weird," he muttered to no one in particular, retreating into a quiet corner in an attempt to call her. "Chris isn't picking up.

"Ran appeared at his side, deciding that Ai was capable of looking after her son for the moment being. Sometimes she found it hard to trust the girl despite the fact that she had proven herself to be on their side. However, most of the time she forgot about her paranoia and dismissed it as parental stress.

She peered over his shoulder and stared at the luminous screen of the cell phone. "Didn't she say she had something to do before she could come? Maybe she's just late, Shinichi."

"Yeah, but Chris isn't the type of person to just not warn us if her appointment is taking longer than she thought. She always tells us if she'll be late; even if it's just one of Conan's acting lessons." His eyebrows are furrowed in frustration and worry. He knew that just a slight change in normal behavior could indicate that something was wrong. He had a strange premonition, telling him of death and revenge. A fearful shiver went up his spine. It had been a while since his last murder case; he tried to avoid those mysteries now. It just brought back too many hard memories, memories he didn't care to remember.  
"Don't worry, Shinichi! Just come back and have some cake; Conan's waiting for you." She tugged on his arm, trying to pull him towards their son. So far, he hadn't seemed to notice their absence, and she didn't want him to.

"Remember when I was Conan?" asked Shinichi, glancing fondly at his son, who was still opening presents. The enthusiastic, real smile on Conan's face reminded him of his own childish façade so many years before.

"You gave me a nightmare you know!" she scolded teasingly at the memory of 'Conan's' last days. "How do you think I felt when my little brother disappeared for a whole week? Hell, even the police force were too busy to help me find you. And then when I discovered you were in the hospital, you practically gave me a heart attack with three bullet wounds and all."

"Had to do what I had to do." He smiled slightly apologetically. "I wonder when Conan'll be ready to listen to the story of his namesake," he commented, watching the boy open his 'neechan''s present.

"Not yet. My little Conan-kun isn't old enough; it would scare him to death. He's not the same Conan you were, even if you were almost identical." She pauses for a moment before continuing. "You know, sometimes I almost think that he's you, just smaller. I just expect him to blurt out something extremely strange, and then just try to cover up for himself. It's surprising to hear him so cheerful all the time. I hope he'll just be able to live like that; no trouble, no fear."

"Hmm? What's this text?" Shinichi opened it. His eyes widened in shock.

"Shinichi, what's wrong?"

"This is for you, Conan-kun!" said Hattori Tsukiko, daughter of Heiji and Kazuha. Her emerald eyes, so much like her mother's, shine with warmth as she stared at her best friend.

"Thanks, Tsukiko-chan!" he cheered as he ripped open the wrapping paper. Even though he already opened tens of gifts, he is not sick of the presents, enthusiastically smiling at each one. "Wow! A remote-control car! Thank you!" He hugs the girl, and she blushed slightly. Her parents laughed, and she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Conan-kun!" called an unexpected voice. Yukiko and Yuusaku appeared from the entrance, arms laden with packages.

"Jii-chan! Baa-chan!" He smiled even wider as they embrace him. "I thought you guys said you were busy!"

"We were, but I couldn't stand missing my grandson's fourth birthday!" Yukiko has still not lost her youthful energy, teasing Conan despite his whining protests. "You look just like your father. Where is my Shin-chan anyways?"

Conan laughed at the thought of his father being called 'Shin-chan' and pointed at the corner where Shinichi and Ran were huddled, staring shellshocked at the screen.

You may remember me, Kudo Shinichi, or maybe not. Either way, it doesn't keep me from coming. Your friend 'Chris' is already dead. Many more will be once I've finished my revenge. You will be the last.  
-Gin

*And there starts the story, and the months of waiting! So, may I have a review please? Warning, MSK will be seriously delayed because my dad is taking the laptop with him in a couple of days and I do all of my writing on the laptop. We have other computers, but writing on the laptop is just so much more comfortable...*


End file.
